1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an electrolyte, a method of preparing the electrolyte, and a secondary battery including the electrolyte.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lithium secondary batteries are high-performance batteries having the highest energy density among other currently available secondary batteries, which are applicable in various fields such as electrical vehicles. Lithium secondary batteries suitable for electrical vehicles may operate at high temperature, may charge/discharge a large amount of electricity, and may be used for a long period of time.
A known electrolyte used in a lithium secondary battery is a polyethylene oxide (PEO) electrolyte. The electrolyte has an excellent ion conductivity at a temperature of 60° C. or higher, but the ion conductivity of the electrolyte deteriorates at room temperature.
Another example of a known electrolyte may be a polyethylene oxide-polystyrene (PEO-PS) block copolymer electrolyte. However, mechanical properties of the electrolyte are not at a satisfactory level, and need improvement.